yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
is the main protagonist of The Promised Neverland and a former orphan from Grace Field House which she escaped from. History Emma was born in 2034, being sent to Plant 3 a year later, growing up along with several other children, making friends with Norman and Ray, and being looked after by Mama Isabella. On January 1, 2039, 4 years later, Norman eventually became ill and Mama ordered no one to stay with him so he would not get sick, but Emma disobeyed this rule several times, trying to talk to Norman, but being stopped by Mama until she finally Found a way for them to talk: over a cordless phone. Sometime in the same year, she, Norman and Ray went to the gate and asked them what they would do when they went outside, she says she would like to ride a giraffe. However, they do not enter the gate. Appearance Emma is a young girl of average height, she has short, messy orange hair with one lock sticking up along with green eyes. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. She has her identification number "63194" on her neck. She lost her left ear in the escape from the Grace Field House and wears a bandage to cover the wound and to prevent it from infection. She also stopped wearing the standard uniform and wears long black pants, a black shirt and a long white-colored coat. Personality ]] She acts like an older sister to the other children and loves her family very much. Emma is sweet, heroic, caring, has a big heart and is a little naive, causing her to readily put herself at risk to ensure the safety of the whole group before anything else. Out of the main trio (along with Norman and Ray), she is the most vocal and unwilling to budge on this part of the plan even as their power struggle with Mama continues. Skills and Abilities 'Agility' Emma has great physical abilities and amazing reflexes, making her always the last one to be caught in the hide-and-seek games in their years in Grace Field. Emma is the child with more breath and physical capacity in the house, being superior even to Norman, that can only catch her because of his strategies. 'Skilled Accuracy' When Emma and Ray are ordered by the man to equip necessary weapons before traveling to Goldy Pond, Emma chose a hand bow. Along the journey, Emma made use of the hand bow to defend herself from the demons, this was shown when she used it to kill a wild man-eater with great accuracy. She is also good with rifles as shown in Chapter 75 Page 4. 'Intelligence' Although Emma is not as bright as Norman and Ray, she is able to compete with them on an intellectual level. Emma was considered as one of the three geniuses at Grace Field as she received full marks in every test. Emma has an incredible ability to learn fast, which allowed her to always be among the top three children. Thanks to this, she is also able to memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to memorize 10 types of team formation. She proved to know and understand Morse code. She has a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings and may fool Mama Isabella who even checked her heartbeat. 'Adaptability' She can learn and can pick up techniques from other very quickly. This can be seen when she observes the man and copies his ability to move without making any sounds, in order to prevent any demons from finding them. 'Enhanced Stamina' Emma has proven herself to possess incredible stamina. She, together with Ray managed to follow the unnamed man for hours without slowing down or losing track of him. Trivia *According to Kaiu Shirai, since he started writing The Promised Neverland, the protagonist was a girl. *Emma was being prepared to become a mama by Isabella having all the requirements: perfect notes and the recommendation of her mother. *Emma is ranked second in the official Color Illustration Character poll. Chapter 75 Cover References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Escaped